


Fleurs du mal

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dark fluff, Gen, ending spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Девочка носит алый цветок в волосах.Демон носит алый цветок в петлице.Хрупкие, кровавые, печальные. Цветы зла - или цветы потери?..





	Fleurs du mal

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 г.

_"Я чувствую странное родство с ним."_  
(Вэнди о Максвелле)

_Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben_  
_Wenn man klares Wasser will._  
_Rosenrot, oh Rosenrot..._  
(Rammstein, "Rosenrot")

Рядом с этими цветами не росли другие. Даже обычная трава погибала там, где всходили они.  
Они шептали ей жуткие вещи, и поворачивались в её направлении, пока Вэнди ходила рядом.  
"Мне это только кажется." - убеждала она себя. - "Просто ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев и качает бутоны."  
Странные цветы были непохожи ни на одни известные ей - немного лишь на те, что были нарисованы на обложке книги с французским названием, которую взрослые убрали с полки после того, как обнаружился интерес дочери к несвойственной её возрасту литературе. Истории о призраках, готические романы, стихи декадентов, ужасы и мистика - то, на что никто бы не обратил внимания в руках подростка, в её случае выигрывало у сказок и поучительных рассказов, которыми зачитывались ровесники, и говорило о подозрительно мрачном взгляде на жизнь.  
"Ребёнку трудно вместить в своё сознание понятия неизбежности и смерти." - сказали её родителям. - "Если они входят в его мир так рано и неожиданно, то вымещают всё остальное."  
Совсем как эти зловещие цветы.  
Вэнди пробовала сорвать их на память, но лепестки тут же чернели и съёживались, а шёпот в голове становился громче. К тому же, шипастые стебли больно кололись. Неудавшийся букет пришлось выбросить.  
А ещё посреди луга возвышалась дверь - одна, без стен, но её уже ничто не удивляло - и куда бы она ни вела, одним из вариантов мог оказаться "домой". Вздохнув, девочка решилась взяться за открывающий рычаг.  
В то же мгновение её собственная тень ожила, и материальная тьма поползла снизу подобно чёрным змеям. Вэнди не сразу осознала происходящее: всё было слишком быстро и нереально. Когда она собралась бежать прочь, тени уже опутали её, крепко удерживая.  
"Как мошка в паутине." - мелькнула испуганная мысль. - "А вот и паук..."  
\- Так-так-так... - низкий мужской голос давно стал ей хорошо знаком, как и высокий силуэт, всегда появляющийся из ниоткуда, и непривычный в этой лесной глуши щеголеватый костюм-тройка, и взгляд, неприятно изучающий её.  
...Любопытно было, как по-разному реагировали люди на его появление. Кто-то требовал объяснений и пытался оскорбить, кто-то умолял и унижался, кто-то начинал забрасывать надоедливыми вопросами. Но стоило напомнить о своей власти над ними, как пленники снова становились послушными и вежливыми. Даже учёный Уилсон, гордый мощью своего интеллекта и неподкупностью скепсиса, после пары недель впроголодь превращался в параноидального сумасшедшего, уверенного, что из темноты за ним пристально следят сотни глаз. Даже силач Вольфганг - гора мускулов и самомнения - в силках теней начинал дрожать, как осиновый лист, и заикаться через слово. Вэнди же только вопросительно смотрела огромными серебряными глазами, изредка тихонько чихала от табачного дыма и лишь иногда беззащитно зажмуривалась, если угрожающе направленный коготь указательного пальца оказывался слишком близко. Как сейчас.  
\- Ты... - предупредил демон, наклоняясь и показывая на неё для большей убедительности слов. - ...переступаешь опасную черту, дитя.  
\- Простите, если я нарушила какие-то правила, мистер Максвелл. - на всякий случай предельно учтиво ответила та. - Я всего лишь хотела вернуться домой.  
Он наигранно нахмурился. "Какая неблагодарность."  
\- О, если бы всё было так просто... Шахматная фигура уходит с доски лишь в одном случае. А эта замечательная дверь может только перенести тебя на следующий ряд. Но идти дальше я бы не советовал. Подумай, прежде чем бросать мне вызов. Вряд ли это по силам маленькой смертной девочке. - сверкнули тёмные глаза.  
Ничто так не подогревало интерес, особенно детский, как запрет и тайна. Заманить её могло оказаться проще, чем остальных. Тем, кто ненавидел хозяина игры, достаточно было увидеть, как он начинает нервничать при их приближении к цели; для тех, кто его боялся, он притворялся ослабевающим с каждым их триумфом; ну а для всех прочих безотказно работало и это.  
\- Значит, это только первые ряды? А разве чёрный король может заходить сразу так далеко на чужую территорию? - подумала Вэнди вслух. Ей нравилось, что она вовлечена в таинственную игру. Но, увы, с каждым днём всё меньше.  
\- Вопросы здесь задаю я! - прошипел Максвелл, и тьма вцепилась в неё ещё крепче.  
Она испуганно замолчала, инстинктивно пытаясь освободиться.  
\- И ещё кое-что... - добавил он, понижая голос до шёпота и наклоняясь к её уху. - Будешь и дальше рвать _мои цветы_ \- и я лично разорву _тебя_ заживо. Ясно?  
Девочка кивнула - как-то слишком обречённо, показалось ему.  
\- Вот и славно. - с ухмылкой демон исчез, а с ним и тени. Теряя равновесие, Вэнди еле успела ухватиться за косяк злосчастной двери.  
Колючие растения тихонько недобро хихикали хором противных голосов в её голове, и это уже куда сложнее было списать просто на шелест ветра.

***

_Месяц спустя..._

Ночи становились длиннее и холоднее.  
Вэнди до самого рассвета не отходила от костра. Спала она только утром или днём, потому что оставшийся без присмотра огонь мог погаснуть, а это, в свою очередь, могло стоить жизни. Что бы ни скрывалось во тьме, лишь свет _это_ отгонял. А чтобы не думать об _этом_ , она плела травяные венки, которые потом оставляла на надгробиях, и разговаривала с сестрой, уверенная, что та её слышит.  
\- ...А вчера я нашла подвеску с блестящим камешком. Она была ничья, и я взяла её с собой. Здесь где угодно можно найти такие сокровища. А там, в нашем мире, взрослые обычно не разрешали мне копать землю на кладбище...  
Засушенный красный цветок в её ладошках, конечно, ничего не отвечал. Но Вэнди продолжала нашёптывать ему:  
\- Как ты поживаешь в стране мёртвых? Вчера я поймала и послала тебе несколько пушистых кроликов, чтобы было с кем играть без меня. Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся. Ты, наверное, скучаешь? А домой вернуться хочешь? Мне поначалу хотелось, но теперь привыкла. Ах, если бы только ты тоже была здесь! Придёшь в гости? Думаю, мистер Максвелл не будет против. А я насобираю тебе полную корзинку сладких лесных ягод. Ты любила их, помнишь?..  
Костёр успокаивающе потрескивал в тишине. Она подбросила в него сухих шишек.  
Когда начало светать, цветок вернулся на своё место в причёске девочки, а сама она стала собираться в путь. Долгая ночь размышлений и воспоминаний задала ей новую цель, и Вэнди точно знала, кого будет искать сегодня.  
\- Господин демон? - позвала она.  
Кругом было тихо. Как и сестра, он не спешил заявлять о своём присутствии. Только птица вспорхнула с ветки.  
Она пыталась звать его и раньше. Не сработало и на сей раз.  
"Но он же точно наблюдает за мной, судя по тому, что всегда знает, что я делала всё это время." - рассудила она. - "Во что мы играем, в конце концов? Разве в прятки?"  
Тут она вспомнила, что видела около заброшенных могил те самые злые цветы, которые он запретил рвать. Они и так её больше не интересовали - всё равно даже сотня их не стоила одного лепестка памяти об Абигейл. Но теперь девочка решила вернуться к ним.  
После прошедшего полнолуния их стало больше. "Вы рождаетесь, но всё равно завянете рано или поздно." - мысленно сказала им Вэнди. - "Как и всё остальное. Я лишь избавлю вас от долгого ожидания."  
Выбрав один, она склонилась и переломила чёрный стебель, стараясь не задеть колючки. Желаемый эффект не заставил себя ждать: едва начавшийся рассвет померк в подступающей тьме.  
\- Что я говорил насчёт цветов? Или тебе так не терпится присоединиться к своей покойной сестре, что ты продолжаешь испытывать моё терпение?!  
\- Подождите! - пискнула Вэнди, крепко зажмуриваясь и пытаясь закрыться руками. Тоненькие бледные запястья скрестились, демонстрируя просвечивающие паутинки вен и смехотворную иллюзию защиты. - Я... всего лишь... хотела спросить...  
Тени, готовые поглотить девочку, нехотя замерли на полпути. Воцарилась тишина, но всего лишь на мгновение.  
\- _Посмотри на меня!_ \- прогрохотал их повелитель.  
Та вздрогнула и осторожно опустила руки, медля, словно не понимая, чего от неё хотят. Может быть, он любил смотреть в глаза жертвам, когда избавлялся от негодных или провинившихся участников своей игры?  
\- Посмотри. На. Меня. - повторил он настойчиво, но куда менее угрожающе и более вкрадчиво.  
На самом деле он не хотел причинять ей вред. Не сейчас. У юной леди ещё был потенциал. К тому же, для этих целей на острове было более чем достаточно чудовищ всех мастей. А вот дисциплинировать несносного ребёнка всё же было желательно.  
\- ...И скажи, похож ли я на работника круглосуточной справочной службы. - завершил Максвелл, раздражённо закуривая сигару.  
\- Не очень... - виновато пролепетала Вэнди. Теперь она глядела прямо ему в глаза, чёрные, как сама тьма, и эта детская честность в сочетании с растерянностью и удивительным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения начали забавлять его. Он лениво продолжил:  
\- Впрочем, я сегодня в добром расположении духа, на твою удачу. Так что ты хотела спросить? Только уж постарайся, чтобы в случае чего это сошло за достойные последние слова.  
"Вперёд. Посоревнуйся с другими в неоригинальности. Чьи это могилы, зачем вы здесь меня держите, кто смотрит из темноты, давайте поторгуемся насчёт еды и тёплой одежды, прежде чем придёт зима... Всегда одно и то же. Как скучно."  
Чуть осмелев, девочка вовсе увлеклась рассматриванием его, пускавшего кольца дыма в ожидании. Кое-что изменилось: теперь он носил шубу с роскошным воротом. Впрочем, из-под незастёгнутых бортов виднелся всё тот же привычный костюм с кроваво-красным бутоном в петлице. Именно на него и показала Вэнди:  
\- Я ношу цветочек в память о моей сестре Абигейл. А в память о ком вы носите свой?  
Тишина легла так неожиданно, будто природа отключила звук. Замолкли птицы, ветер и сверчки в траве. Девочка готова была поклясться, что даже стало холоднее, словно весь мир отозвался на состояние своего хозяина. Лукавая искра в глазах того погасла, оставив пустую чёрную бездну.  
\- Это что ещё за глупости? - глухо процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Её ресницы продолжали невинно хлопать.  
\- Ты, жалкая козявка... - в закипающей тихой ярости продолжил шипеть демон, подступая на шаг. Малышка даже не шелохнулась. - Я имел на тебя такую надежду... Мне нравился мрак твоей душонки, так рано и жадно потянувшейся к тёмной стороне вещей, и я помогал тебе... Но ты... Могущественнейшие артефакты, оставленные мной для тебя, те, за которые многие отдали бы всё, ты принимала за блестящие безделушки... А когда я послал тебе жирных кроликов, и ты научилась их ловить, о, я готов был аплодировать, но вместо того, чтобы набраться сил к надвигающейся зиме, ты сделала ряд маленьких украшенных могилок... Ты безнаказанно рвёшь мои цветы даже после предельно ясного предупреждения, ходишь по моей земле, пользуешься моими щедрыми дарами... Теперь же, когда ты имеешь в своём распоряжении моё личное внимание, ты должна благодарить меня, а ты... ты говоришь о какой-то маленькой мёртвой девочке, какой давно стала бы сама, если бы не моя благосклонность!  
"Кажется, его рассердило вовсе не это..." - мелькнула догадка в мыслях Вэнди.  
\- Но ведь сестрёнка тоже помогает мне... Она всегда готова выслушать, с ней не страшно и не так одиноко. А в вашем мире, хоть он и вправду очень необычен, есть только опасности, звери и всякие жуткие штуки. И ещё тьма... Так вы не расскажете про цветок? Мне правда интересно...  
\- Вот что, юная леди... Лучше вам забыть не только о нём, но и о своём собственном дорогом гербарии. Это научит вас хорошим манерам. - зло и насмешливо оскалился Максвелл, срывая алый бутон с её головы.  
\- Ай! - воскликнула она от неожиданности и боли зацепившихся волосков.  
Нежные хрупкие сухие лепестки в его сжатом кулаке крошились, как пепел. В мгновение ока они были разорваны и развеяны, и девочка застыла на месте, не веря в происходящее.  
Дальше случилось кое-что совершенно невиданное.  
Её глаза наполнились слезами.  
За всё это время, вдали от дома, в условиях выживания, когда ей приходилось голодать, замерзать и скрываться от диких животных, в усталости, в одиночестве, в нависающей временами безысходности, она никогда не показывала и единого намёка на подобное. Но лишь теперь произошло нечто и впрямь выбившее её из колеи.  
Пару раз всхлипнув и в конце концов сдавшись подступившим к горлу рыданиям, Вэнди вцепилась в его шубу и уткнулась лицом в пропахший дорогим табаком мех.  
Максвелл готов был разозлиться окончательно, но внутренне осознавал, что поддаться гневу значило бы признать своё поражение. И кому! Маленькой глупой девчонке! Впрочем, совсем не такой уж и глупой, и даже не по годам смышлёной - тем более, каким-то образом умудрившейся отыскать его единственную слабость, а это ещё никому не удавалось - но всё же...  
\- Позвольте!.. - скорее равнодушно, чем возмущённо, проронил он. Стоило бы придумать особо изощрённое наказание, чтобы отучить так бесцеремонно прикасаться к его одежде. Но фантазия отказывалась работать, ошеломлённая тем, что кто-то по доброй воле прильнул к нему с таким бессознательным, но трогательным доверием.  
Та продолжала приглушённо всхлипывать. Судя по всему, благородный мягкий материал её успокаивал, как тепло материнской шкуры - маленького зверька. Она и держалась за подол шубы совсем как вцепившийся коготками котёнок.  
\- Но может быть, я смогу снова быть с Абигейл хотя бы после смерти? - спросила Вэнди, поднимая заплаканное лицо. - Вы ведь обещали... что если я буду рвать цветы... - она вздрогнула от одного лишь воспоминания. - Только, пожалуйста... если вы меня убьёте... можно, чтобы это было быстро и не слишком больно?  
Мужчина чуть не выронил сигару. После чего расхохотался - громко, хрипло и мерзко. Сердце девочки ушло в пятки.  
\- Ну уж нет. В правилах моей игры есть лишь один вариант: медленно, мучительно... и по своей же вине.  
Движение его руки заставило её отпрянуть, но он всего лишь жестом фокусника достал из ниоткуда её любимый цветок - целый и невредимый, да к тому же мерцающий неведомой силой. Лишь вновь увидев тот, она, наконец, стала успокаиваться.  
\- М-да... У меня просили многое - богатств, знаний, власти... Но такое - в первый раз. Признаться, я даже польщён. - прокомментировал демон, всё ещё веселясь. - Ох, дитя... Забудь, что я сказал насчёт этих глупых сорняков. Я и сам давно бы их все вырвал.  
\- Не надо... - тихо взмолилась Вэнди. - Пусть растут. Даже злые цветы хотят видеть солнце...  
"Однако..." - Максвелл прищурился. Помедлив ещё немного, он поманил её пальцем. Влекомая отнятым у неё слабо светящимся алым бутоном, девочка снова подошла ближе. Склонившись, свободной рукой мужчина вытер слёзы на её бледных щеках; прикосновение кожи перчатки было странно невесомым, будто он находился одновременно здесь и не здесь.  
\- А ты умная девочка. И, похоже, совсем меня не боишься. Что ж... Хочешь забрать своё сокровище?  
Она потянулась к цветку, но тот исчез из его руки.  
\- ...Тогда навести мой тронный зал - и получишь его обратно. Считай это персональным приглашением. - добавил он.  
Вэнди склонила голову в задумчивости.  
\- Раньше вы пытались меня запугать, чтобы заинтересовать, а теперь говорите прямо... Но ведь я могу и отказаться.  
"Однако!.."  
\- Отказывать мне - не самое разумное решение... Но более того, ты же не хочешь расстроить Абигейл?.. - он протянул ей руку, не снимая перчаток. - Так что, наша сделка заключена?  
Хрупкая лапка осторожно легла в раскрытую ладонь. Рукопожатие было таким же эфемерным. Настолько, что Вэнди даже не заметила, как в её руке и вокруг неё остались только стремительно ускользающие тени.

***

_Неделю спустя..._

Шаги отдавались эхом. Кругом были только тишина и темнота. Да ещё холод мрамора, по которому ступала гостья; осветив путь, она увидела, что пол выложен им в чёрно-белую клетку. Но тут огни на колоннах ожили - сами собой зажглись негреющим призрачным пламенем - и необходимость в факеле отпала.  
Они продолжали загораться с каждым её шагом вглубь коридоров, и потухали за спиной, храня царившую в этом странном месте вечную ночь. Откуда-то издалека стала едва слышна музыка, и Вэнди пошла на звук.  
В залах её то тут, то там встречали большие кованые сундуки. Из любопытства она решилась открыть один: с трудом подняв крышку, девочка обнаружила, что тот доверху набит драгоценными камнями. Блеск их в свете бледных огней был поистине гипнотизирующим. Другой оказался заполнен магическими предметами неизвестного происхождения и назначения. Ещё один оказался пуст, если не считать пыли и паутины. Можно было только гадать, что скрывалось в остальных, но она быстро потеряла к ним интерес, наткнувшись на нечто куда более полезное - гардероб с одеждой, самой различной, среди которой вполне могло найтись что-нибудь её размера. Это было бы очень кстати: её блузка с юбкой столько раз мокли под дождями, пачкались в земле, рвались о колючки, что приходить в гости в таком виде было бы неуважением к хозяину, хотя ей и не за что было его уважать. Но едва потянувшись к нарядам, девочка задумалась:  
"Странно всё это. Даже подозрительно. Нет, вам не обмануть меня: я играю честно. Я пришла забрать одну-единственную вещь, и не променяю свой шанс на платьице или новые туфельки."  
Не взяв ничего, она пошла дальше. Залы, сперва казавшиеся пустыми, продолжали предлагать всё, что можно было только пожелать случайному путешественнику. Но лишь один раз она остановилась снова.  
Впереди показался роскошно убранный длинный стол, на котором не было свободного места от напитков и яств. Неподалёку кипела кухня, распространяя изумительные ароматы и пар из-под тяжёлых крышек. Вэнди, которая с наступлением холодов едва держалась на горьких ягодах, а каждую пойманную в силки мелкую пичугу считала царским пиром и большой удачей, замерла, абсолютно заворожённая таким великолепием. Худенькая рука сама собой потянулась к манящему рубиновыми зёрнышками гранату в вазе с экзотическими фруктами.  
"Нет, что ты! Постой!" - завопил здравый рассудок, еле борясь с голодом, заявившем о себе остро как никогда. - "Я же не так глупа. Я читала много подобных сказок. В замке злодея ничего нельзя брать, а тем более пробовать. Все те богатства - скорее всего, наваждение. Драгоценности - замаскированные обычные серые камни, наряды - клочья застарелой паутины, а в кубках и тарелках - черви и змеи. Нет, вам меня не провести, господин демон."  
С трудом заставляя себя пройти мимо, она направилась дальше. И практически за следующим же поворотом нашла, что искала: слабый алый свет мерцал у подножия монумента в центре самого большого зала. Вэнди радостно бросилась к цветку и прижала его к сердцу, словно живое существо.  
\- Я никогда больше не оставлю тебя, Абигейл. - прошептала она. - Обещаю.  
Демон и впрямь что-то сделал с ним: лепестки не только потусторонне светились, но и стали нежными и раскрытыми, будто только что сорванными. Оглядываясь в поисках того, кто оставил его здесь, она наконец удосужилась получше рассмотреть статую, уходящую во тьму под высоченным потолком. Та, несомненно, изображала самого Максвелла - во всём великолепии, самодовольстве, злорадстве и щегольстве, насколько возможно было воплотить это в камне.  
\- Впечатляет... - невольно проронила Вэнди, по сравнению с произведением скульптурного искусства ощутившая себя совсем крохотной и незначительной.  
\- Рад, что тебе нравится моё скромное творение.  
Она обернулась в поисках источника голоса. И если бы не внушительный чёрный трон, так бы и не заметила его.  
Повелитель кошмаров тоже смотрел на статую, но в его взгляде была пустота. Измождённое бледное лицо даже не повернулось к гостье. Во всём его облике, кроме узнаваемых черт, не осталось ничего общего с тем, кто был изображён посередине зала и кто прежде являлся к ней в облике отточенной иллюзии. Одежда и мантия с меховым воротом тоже давным-давно выцвели и обветшали.  
\- Прости, что не могу встать, чтобы поприветствовать, как подобает джентльмену. - добавил он, и девочка увидела, что тени, которые всегда так беспрекословно ему подчинялись, крепко приковывают его к трону.  
\- Что с вами случилось? - удивлённо спросила она, всё ещё прижимая к себе цветок, будто боясь, что тот в любую минуту может снова исчезнуть.  
Мужчина наконец-то посмотрел на неё. Даже в таком скупом движении чувствовалась боль. А ещё - невообразимая усталость и безысходность.  
Он ничего не ответил.  
...Мелодия, источником которой оказался слегка фальшивящий старый граммофон у подножия трона, с момента её прибытия в это мрачное место успела повториться добрый десяток раз и начала жутко надоедать. Решив, что немного своеволия в таком случае простительно, девочка подошла и сняла иглу. Максвелл не стал возражать, но даже вздохнул с облегчением:  
\- Благодарю. Мне приходится слушать это уже... сколько лет прошло в нашем мире? Потерял счёт... Здесь время идёт иначе.  
\- Лет? - переспросила она, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Или веков. Я не знаю.  
Оба замолчали.  
\- И я могу идти? - первой нарушила тишину Вэнди. - Что, просто так?  
\- Можешь оставаться, сколько пожелаешь. И возвращаться в любое время. Пользуйся чем угодно в залах - это всё для тебя. Но если понадобится что-то ещё, только скажи. - заверил хозяин тем же безысходно-равнодушным голосом. Разве что, как ей показалось, на слове "возвращаться" в его тоне послышалась нотка жизни и надежды.  
\- Нет, я имела в виду... вы ничего с меня не потребуете? Никаких условий, чтобы вернуть мой цветок и уйти невредимой?  
\- Ты уже выполнила свою часть договора, не побоявшись прийти сюда. И я сдержал слово. - он слегка кивнул в сторону бутона в её руках. - Никто не будет удерживать тебя здесь, дитя... В отличие от меня.  
Вэнди вдруг стало ужасно его жаль.  
Закрепив цветок в своих волосах, она подошла ещё ближе и села прямо на мраморный пол напротив трона.  
\- Тогда я буду приходить. У меня есть Абигейл - по крайней мере, была - а у вас... у вас нет никого. Так не должно быть.  
\- А ведь когда-то именно обещанием воссоединить вас с ней я и заманил тебя в свой мир. - грустно ухмыльнулся демон. - Неудивительно, что ты так легко попалась прямо мне в когти. Неравносильный получился обмен... Хоть я и способен дать тебе почти всё, что ты пожелаешь, сестру я тебе заменить не смогу.  
Та пожала плечами:  
\- У меня всё равно больше не было друзей. Вы ведь будете играть со мной?  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Можем в шахматы. Хоть сейчас. Если ты умеешь.  
\- Немножко... - поскромничала Вэнди.  
"Конечно, умеет. Она ведь сразу поняла, что Чёрный Король не должен был встречать Белую Пешку, а ждать здесь, на другом краю доски. Уязвимый, скованный в движении и проклятый собственной властью."  
Между девочкой и демоном появился изящный мраморный столик с доской. Фигуры были расставлены в полной боевой готовности. Рядом даже возникли бокал вина с портсигаром и пепельницей по одну сторону и маленькая фарфоровая чашка чая по другую.  
\- Что ты хочешь, если победишь? - устало спросил Максвелл. Он уже знал ответ.  
Но Вэнди вдруг растерялась:  
\- А это обязательно?  
\- Но ты же сказала, что знаешь правила. Ты ставишь на кон свою душу, а я - любое твоё сокровенное желание.  
\- В учебнике по шахматам такого не было... - честно призналась она.  
"Конечно, больше, чем вернуться домой, она хочет только снова увидеть Абигейл." - рассудил он про себя. - "Но воскрешать из мёртвых я могу лишь тех, кто погиб в моём мире, а значит... снова пытаться воплотить в жизнь старую идею... Оставшаяся от утерянного человека личная вещь, даже если она единственная, может стать предметом-медиумом. У меня был шанс попробовать. Но я так и не решился. Не знал, как буду смотреть _ей_ в глаза, если получится. Или же боялся, что _она_ меня не узнает. Или не захочет иметь дело с тем, в кого я превратился за эти годы. Не представляю, какой из вариантов хуже..."  
\- Я решила! - прервала гостья его скорбные размышления. - Я хочу... чтобы вы стали свободны.  
Слова вспорхнули эхом под теряющийся в сумраке потолок, покатились по тёмным углам звонкой хрустальной россыпью детского голоса, и Максвелл почувствовал, как притаившиеся там тени разом встревоженно заколыхались.  
Вэнди ничего не видела, но сам он ощущал предельно ясно, что всё внимание неведомых сил, являющихся настоящими владыками затерянного мира и его правил, с невероятной ревностью и злобой обратилось на это маленькое бесстрашное создание.  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём просишь, девочка. - предупреждающе понизил он голос.  
\- Но ведь именно ради этого вы пытались привести меня сюда?  
Обезоруживающая проницательность и выжидающий взгляд чистых серебристых глаз были невыносимы.  
Демон тяжело вздохнул. Она была права. Но он уже ни на что не надеялся.  
Теневая рука открыла портсигар, в то время как его собственные продолжали покоиться на подлокотниках.  
\- Первый ход твой.

_\- С е2 на е4? Честно говоря, я ожидала чего-нибудь более оригинального от такого нестандартно мыслящего ребёнка._  
\- _Сестрёнка знает, что делает._  
\- _Вряд ли. А вот мой милый явно что-то задумал... Он что, поддаётся?_  
\- _Точно. Причём заметь, с каким мастерством!_  
\- _Да уж... Нужно недюжинное хитроумие, чтобы обмануть соперника, но куда большее - так, чтобы тот оттого выиграл._  
\- _Но здесь не бывает победивших._  
\- _Он погубит бедное дитя, как и меня когда-то._  
\- _И самого себя. Ведь они не простят ему мятежа._  
\- _Шах._  
\- _И мат._

Тени скользили по доске вместе со взглядом Максвелла, огибая фигуры. Изучив расстановку, он пробормотал с мастерски подделанным изумлением:  
\- Ты победила... Дьявол побери, ты победила. Вы слышите?!  
Эхо прокатилось по пустынным залам, и сами стены содрогнулись в ответ. В ушах Вэнди зазвенело.  
Живая тьма промелькнула меж шахматных фигур, падающих в хаосе, стеклась обратно к трону, расплелась вокруг костлявых запястий, отпустила сгорбленный силуэт и, бессильно цепляясь за него, так и не смогла больше удержать предателя, подавшегося вперёд.  
"Наконец-то!"  
Впрочем, ликование длилось недолго.  
Освобождённый слишком поздно осознал, какую огромную ошибку допустил. Когда это произошло, и в его лёгких застыл душераздирающий крик, ему так и суждено было остаться беззвучным. В ужасе девочка смотрела, как тело демона на её глазах иссыхает и рассыпается в прах, обнажая скелет. В свой черёд и тот тоже пал в груду ветхих лохмотьев, когда-то бывших элегантным костюмом. Напоминал об этом только сиротливо алеющий бутон в петлице - самое хрупкое, но притом единственное, что сохранилось почти неизменным.  
Только лишь трон и тени поддерживали жизнь в своём хозяине и пленнике все эти годы. Но время шло и для него. И, ох, если б это было единственным, что он не учёл...  
Едва ошеломлённая Вэнди успела опомниться, к ней, застывшей перед опустевшим троном, со всех сторон потянулась тьма. Отступать было некуда.  
Требовалась замена. Немедленно. Несомненно.  
Но как только зловещие силы собрались схватить её и потащить к освободившемуся месту, что-то остановило их. Хватило доли секунды осознания, чтобы всё вокруг вновь сотряслось в бессильной ярости. Девочка едва устояла на ногах; в глазах потемнело, а шёпот бесчисленных голосов, раздавшийся в голове, накрыл её сплошной волной.  
И лишь один был ей знаком, и он звучал вразрез с остальными, ясно, как никогда прежде:  
_\- Беги, сестрёнка! Беги!_  
Полусознательно повинуясь, девочка сумела стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, и, забрав с чёрного трона и прижав к груди бутоньерку, без оглядки ринулась прочь.  
За её спиной рушились стены и обваливался пол, падала в бездну величественная статуя вместе с колоннами, гасли огни и наступала стремительно настигающая её чернота. Шахматные клетки под ногами мелькали в глазах: одна, другая, все они смешались в единый пёстрый круговорот. Сундуки и богатства - всё исчезало в пустоте. Пробегая мимо длинного стола, Вэнди краем зрения успела заметить, что теперь он был заросшим плесенью и грибами, на блюдах лежали уродливые кривые кости чудовищ, а из котлов вместо прежних чудесных ароматов исходил жуткий смрад гниения. Огибая угол, она случайно сшибла один из бокалов, и оттуда выползла потревоженная теневая змея, шипя на неё.  
Но единственное, о чём девочка могла сейчас думать - только бы поскорее убраться вон из этого кошмара.

***

_День спустя..._

Если б она была ещё младше, она бы надеялась, что всё будет, как в сказках. Солнце взойдёт и развеет тьму, кровожадные звери окажутся заколдованными людьми, а вместо первых заморозков придёт весна. И царство злодея сгинет вместе с ним... Но ничего не изменилось. И иного она не ждала. Наблюдала, как умирает природа, считала дни, сколько осталось ей самой - ведь пережить зиму в этом негостеприимном мире было бы еле под силу и опытному путешественнику, не то что ребёнку - и по обычаю вверяла мысли своему единственному сокровищу.  
\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, Абигейл. - шептала она цветку, как прежде. - Иначе мне бы стало совсем одиноко.  
\- _Конечно. Я всегда с тобой._  
Вэнди перевела взгляд на другой. Тот, в отличие от её собственного, оставался безжизненным, но таким же кроваво-алым. Она обратилась и к нему:  
\- Мне жаль. Вы были странным и немного жутким, но с вами было интересно. И хотя я так и не узнала, в память о ком носили этот цветок вы, я, в свою очередь, буду хранить его, как воспоминание о вас.  
Она задумалась на некоторое время и добавила:  
\- Сестричка, а могу я увидеть его, как тебя?  
\- _Не знаю... Я не чувствую его среди нас._  
\- Нас - живых?  
\- _Нас - мёртвых._  
\- Хмм... - проведя рукой по лепесткам обоих бутонов, Вэнди замолчала в раздумьях.  
Вдруг что-то насторожило её. В глубине чащи, посреди привычной тишины.  
Вой.  
"Дикие собаки?" - пронзила её тревожная догадка.  
Клич стаи подхватила одна, другая - и стало ясно, что ей вовсе не померещилось.  
Вскочив, девочка схватилась за самодельное копьё. Но от него было мало толку: первый же зверь, выследивший её и выскочивший на лужайку, перекусил тонкое древко пополам. Второй прыжок сбил с ног саму Вэнди.  
Она уже совсем близко чувствовала горячее дыхание хищника и лай его приближающихся собратьев по охоте. Всё было кончено, так внезапно и быстро. Белую блузку фонтаном залила кровь...  
...Но не её.  
Обезглавленная мохнатая туша обмякла, ещё больше придавив её своим весом. Ей пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы преодолеть паралич страха и попытаться освободиться.  
Послышался свист острого лезвия, рассекающего воздух, и другая собака взвыла от боли. Теперь внимание стаи переключилось на высокую фигуру с мечом в руке; они больше не рисковали нападать поодиночке, а сжимали кольцо, грозно рыча. Улучив момент, две или три самых крупных прыгнули практически одновременно. Но и одинокий силуэт, предвидев это, словно разделился: Вэнди готова была поклясться, что незнакомец, отражая атаку, оказался одновременно в разных местах.  
Сбитые с толку неожиданным мнимым численным перевесом, остатки своры диких псов прижали уши и поспешили отступать. Удостоверившись, что они скрылись, победитель вернулся к девочке. Та пыталась стереть с лица брызги липкой крови, но только ещё больше пачкалась грязными от земли ладошками.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Голос был невозможно знакомым.  
\- Вроде бы...  
Вэнди взялась за протянутую руку, чтобы подняться. Но замешкалась, справляясь с внезапным осознанием разницы. Она уже бралась за неё раньше, но теперь... Мужская ладонь была тёплой, крепко державшей, с ощутимой фактурой кожаной перчатки - словом, _настоящей_.  
\- Ну-ну, не надо так на меня смотреть. - проворчал бывший пленник Трона Кошмаров, заметив её удивление и неуверенность. - Тебе я не причиню зла.  
Внушительный изогнутый чёрный меч растаял в другой его руке, и девочка поняла, что дело было не в её расплывчатом от испуга зрении: тот действительно был сделан из теней.  
\- Это вы?.. - спросила она, всё ещё в недоумении. - Но ведь... я собственными глазами видела...  
Он тихо усмехнулся:  
\- Забыл сказать: я профессиональный фокусник.  
Будто в доказательство своих слов, неуловимым для взгляда жестом он вытащил из рукава платок и передал Вэнди. Та вспомнила, что вся была в крови и грязи, и послушно взяла его.  
Пока она приводила себя в порядок, чудом воскресший подошёл к цветам, оставленным у стылого кострища, и поднял свой, возвращая его на законное место в петлице.  
\- Я должен был вернуться за ним. Получилось вовремя, не так ли?  
"Ещё секунда, и мне был бы конец. А ведь я от растерянности даже забыла поблагодарить его..." - смутилась она.  
\- Мистер Максвелл... я хотела сказать... спасибо. Вы спасли мне жизнь.  
\- Максвелл был тем, кто поставил её под угрозу в первую очередь. - нахмурился мужчина. - Впрочем, теперь это не имеет значения. Он мёртв. Ты видела сама.  
\- Я не понимаю... - она смотрела на него: он был живым, казалось даже, ещё более, чем всегда, как бы странно это ни звучало. - Вы не призрак и не иллюзия, вы - он, и всё равно после ваших слов мне начинает казаться, словно я вижу вас в первый раз...  
Он вытер краем рукава пятно крови с щеки девочки, пропущенное ею. Непривычно заботливо, почти по-отечески.  
\- По правде говоря, не совсем в первый. Мы уже виделись... однажды. Тогда, когда ты спросила про это. - он указал на алую бутоньерку.  
\- Помню. Это была его тайна... И он рассердился на меня за любопытство.  
\- На самом деле, никакого секрета нет. - сказал он, и Вэнди вдруг ярко представилось: свет рамп, аплодисменты публики, цирковая арена и он, говорящий то же самое после очередного умело исполненного хитроумного фокуса.  
\- Совсем никакого?..  
\- Так, лишь маленькая недомолвка. Тот, кто стал известен под сценическим псевдонимом Великий Максвелл, властелин теней и ужасов, демон и чернокнижник - он не знал. Он думал, что носит этот цветок в память о своей любимой. Но на самом деле - в память о самом себе.  
Вэнди замолчала. Она начала понимать.  
\- Может быть, тебе нужна помощь? - как ни в чём не бывало продолжил собеседник. - Пережить холода в одиночку не так-то просто. А ведь ещё нужно выяснить, как выбраться отсюда... Тебе бы пригодились мои знания и защита. А мне - твоя сообразительность и чуткость к сверхъестественному.  
\- Конечно, мистер Ма... - обрадовалась было она, но запнулась. - Только как мне вас называть?  
Мужчина, не торопясь отвечать, обыскивал карманы. Наконец он достал и открыл портсигар.  
\- Последняя... - с досадой пробормотал он, разглядывая сиротливо лежащую сигару. - Что ж, наверное, к лучшему. Спички всё равно придётся беречь. Хм... Ты что-то спросила? Ах, да...  
Он не спеша закурил.  
\- Уильям. Уильям Картер. Будем знакомы.


End file.
